Sonic Riders: Super Sonic Vs Jet the Hawk
by Azure Ghidorah
Summary: Oneshot: My veiw on how the Sand Ruins race should have been. You'll be surprised at who wins in the end. Flames will be ignored or deleted.


A/N I own nothing, but this how I think the Sand Ruins race in the Hero Story should have gone.

-------------------------------------

The final race in the EX World Grand Prix was about to take place in the Sand Ruins. Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Jet the Hawk all lined up at the starting gate, which was outlined by an arc of electricity.

"Give it up Sonic; we all know you're not here because of your skills!" Jet taunted, trying to discourage the blue blur.

"Is that what you think, Jet?" Sonic replied, all seven Chaos Emeralds were gathered in the coliseum that served as the start of the race. He heard that anything goes in this race as long as the racers didn't kill each other, which meant he could draw upon the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Surprising everyone, Sonic walked over to the sidelines and left his Extreme Gear, the Blue Star, on the wall before returning to the starting line.

"What are you doing, Sonic!?" Knuckles exclaimed as he held his board, the Red Rock, under his arm.

"Humph! So you want to be beaten that badly? Be my guest!" Jet hollered when he saw Sonic set the Blue Star down.

"Just don't be too surprised when I leave you in the dust!" the blue hedgehog retorted. Only Tails saw Sonic's eyes change from jade green to ruby red.

"Knuckles, maybe we should just let Sonic handle this race; he knows what he's doing."

"**What!? Are you out of your mind, Tails!?" **The echidna yelled, clueless to what Tails was going on about. "Sit this one out if you want then, but I'm not going to let Sonic embarrass himself by losing to Jet because he's over confident!" Tails shrugged, it was normal for Knuckles to not know what was going on.

"I never said I was sitting this race out, but we don't have to worry anymore."

"Tails, you are one crazy fox."

With that, the count down to begin the race started.

5… Everybody started backing up.

4…

3… Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Jet started running forwards.

2...

1… The electric arc disappeared and the racers got on the boards they had, save for a certain blue hedgehog.

Jet quickly noticed a major change in the "fastest thing alive." One was that the hedgehog's blue fur had transformed into a golden yellow color. The more surprising change was that the hedgehog was hovering a few inches from the ground as if he were riding an Extreme Gear. The golden hedgehog was also in front of the hawk facing towards Jet, and still managing to keep his speed above 160 MPH.

"I warned you, Jet. I hope you're ready to lose." Super Sonic taunted, turned around, and shot off at speeds easily reaching 300 MPH. Jet's beak was slightly agape from shock.

"H-How did he do that?" the hawk asked him self, but managed to refocus on the race. No matter how fast Sonic got, he was no match for a master of Extreme Gear. Jet, who had redoubled his determination, boosted on his Type-J Extreme Gear. The poor hawk simply couldn't keep up with Super Sonic though; who wasn't even trying any more, for the only thing the golden hedgehog required was an occasional package of rings to stay super.

"This isn't even a race anymore if they can't keep up. Oh well…" Super Sonic muttered as he further increased his speed, grabbing a few rings in the process. Coming to the first ramp, Super Sonic charged up and jumped high into the air with a massive 1440 degree back flip.

"Looks like Super Sonic just grew wings, because he's flying!" The announcer… well, announced.

"Idiot doesn't see that I don't need wings to fly." The Super hedgehog grumbled. He angled off a bit and took the route flyers would normally take for an extra boost in air, going through three accelerator rings to land on the other side.

Just then, Jet had reached the first ramp as well. His board lowered for a few seconds as he built up air, before jumping, pulling off a 720 front flip followed by a 360 back flip. He noticed that Super Sonic was already at the next ramp.

"**No! I can't lose to him!"** the hawk screeched as Knuckles came up behind him. The echidna bashed Jet's beak in with a swift punch before continuing on, calling out "Good bye!"

Jet growled as he brandished his twin fans and dashed, catching up with Knuckles rather quickly and giving him a good taste of a mini hurricane. The sudden surge of wind caused Knuckles to lose control and crash…

He didn't get back up do to being knocked unconscious.

"Humph! That'll take care of him. Now for that darn hedgehog"

Jet dashed to the second ramp and performed a series of front flips, landing perfectly and recharging much of his lost air. He was just in time to see Super Sonic bash into a far off egg-like statue with out so much as blinking. Jet didn't let his awe get the best of him, as he started grinding on the rails that he could see. He knew the track like the back of his hand, so there was no way the hedgehog was pulling a fast one on him.

The emerald hawk boosted again, trying in vain to catch up to the golden hedgehog. Super Sonic again surprised him by literally punch his way through a column that even Storm would find difficult to budge. Blinking twice, Jet took the route that was just opened for him to continue chasing Sonic. The two of them reached the crossbows… But Super Sonic took the easy way out and simply flew to the coliseum instead of waiting for the crossbow to launch him like Jet had to.

Unsurprisingly, the second lap began with Super Sonic far into the lead. Jet was trailing in second but he was losing ground by the minute. The events repeated themselves again with Jet falling further behind with each lap. By the third lap, Super Sonic had lapped Tails once and Knuckles twice and had half the track as his lead over Jet. The stubborn hawk wouldn't give up until the announcer had said that the race was over. Speaking of which…

"Super Sonic has made a great finish in first place!" said announcer called out on the speakers through out the race track. Jet gawked, so stunned by how easily he had been defeated that he wasn't paying enough attention to the race and crashed straight into a wall.

"Ow…"

After a few minutes of waiting, Jet had crossed the finish line in second place while Tails had came in third. Jet looked thoroughly ticked off at Sonic, still in his super form and hovering around the sidelines.

"You may have won this race, but next time you won't be so luck-"

"This just in, Super Sonic has been disqualified for not using an Extreme Gear!"

"**What!?" **The golden hedgehog hollered.

Eggman's pointy-nosed mug soon came onto the screen. "Hohohohohohohoho! You've been disqualified, that's what. I didn't call this the EX World Grand Prix just for someone to race under his or her own power. You failed to use an Extreme Gear, therefore ignoring the only reason I made this Grand Prix in the first place. For that, Jet, the runner up, wins the Chaos Emeralds!"

_But I will be the only winner around here when I get my hands on those Chaos Emeralds __**and**__ the Babylonians' treasure, _the egg-bodied scientist thought.

The Chaos Emeralds, which had remained on the pedestal, retracted their power from the golden hedgehog, returning him to his default state. He just stood there, dumb-founded. Eggman had gone back on his word by disqualifying him like that, because he had said that anything goes as long as the racers didn't kill each other. He wasn't about to argue though, since Eggman would deny it and say something that loop-holed what he said at the beginning. What was also unfortunate was that here, Eggman's judgment was final, and Sonic didn't like that one bit.

Jet, who was surprised to hear this, stood there as well for a few seconds, but soon regained his senses, stepping up to the platform that held the Chaos Emeralds. He pulled out a strange crystal cube, the key to Babylon Garden. He held it high and the Chaos Emeralds circled him, firing a beam of colored light which the key absorbed to fire a crystal blue beam at the ground far from the stadium.

As the beam dissipated, and earthquake ensued as the ruins of Babylon Garden rose up from the sands.

"It's… It's real. This is Babylon Garden." Jet spoke with awe, having seen it for the first time in real life glory. A mechanical hand came and snatched the key to Babylon Garden from Jet's hand while he wasn't looking. Noticing a sudden emptiness in his hand, Jet clenched it a few times before realizing the key was gone, and that Eggman was making a b-line for Babylon Garden.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jet screeched as he fired up his Extreme Gear to race to the Babylon Rouge's air ship. Wave and Storm, who were part of the audience, quickly followed suit.

"Sonic, we have to do something to stop Eggman!"

"I know, Tails, let's get the Tornado, I'll chase him down!" Sonic replied to his two-tailed friend. Everyone had forgotten about poor Knuckles. The echidna was just now riding in on his Red Rock board when he realized Sonic and Tails were nowhere to be found.

"Guys? Guys!? Where are you!?" Knuckles yelled, searching frantically for them, but having no luck. "They **left** me? Those fleabags actually **left** me behind!?" Knuckles exclaimed, shocked. **"I'm going to kill them when they get back!!!!"** the echidna roared in frustration.

---------------------------------------

A/N I know, I made Sonic lose again, even as Super Sonic, but I needed to explain why they forced him to use a board in Sonic Riders. And I know I only typed out one lap of the race, but I really didn't want to repeat myself twice some what.


End file.
